Good Tip
by leoraiismylife
Summary: An ALTERNATE UNIVERSE where the guys are humans and battling girlfriends rather than ninjas! Leonardo can't seem to get over his ex, but an encounter at the bar may change everything. Leorai story with Raphril. NSFW will probably occur.
1. Chapter 1

\- here's a leorai fic i wrote because our tag is much too empty. this is set in an alternate world where they're human, and karai works as a bartender. can't decide if i want them to be secret ninjas or not, so that's up to you while you read haha -

"I'll take another one." He lazily waved his hand, while his other one worked to hold up his head.

"Here ya go." She passed him his drink, and smirked a little as their hands touched.

"You're a very beautiful woman." The words came out jumbled together. His mind was fuzzy and things weren't quite making sense anymore. In other words… Leonardo was very much wasted.

"Thanks sweetheart." She cocked her hip and watched as he took another sip, some drops missing his mouth and sliding down his chin. The tucked in button-up he walked in wearing now had a few buttons undone, and one collar completely up in the air. His hair was ruffled and his calm demeanor gone. She wondered what must of happened to him. But judging by the way he chugged his drink, it was certainly nothing good.

"You're only talking to me so I'll give you a good tip, aren't you." His blue eyes stared right at her.

"That's right." She spoke bluntly.

This caused the man to chuckle to himself, and as she watched him, she realized she was thinking how cute he was.

"Yeahhhh. Of course you are. I mean, I guess I'm only talking to you because you're distracting me from Chloe. I mean, I would've, you know, probably talked like this to ANYBODY that was behind that counter tonight. Seriously. But damn… did I pick a great night to harass a bartender." He let out a huge grin and put the empty cup on the counter.

She let out a genuine laugh and watched as his smile only grew larger at the sound of it.

"This Chloe girl your ex?"

"Unfortunately."

"Break-ups suck."

"Yeah. Yeah they do. Also sucks when your dad won't leave you alone with questions about the," hiccup, "break-up."

"Yeah. I definitely can't imagine it would."

"Can I have another-"

"Nope." She placed her hand on his. "I'm cutting you off."

"Wow. You must care about me then, huh? You know I've found in life it's always the things people do that make you angriest, that show they care the most. It's when you wanna, you know, just get so pissed off. That's when you know they're doin' you a favor."

"I guess yeah. I could agree with that. Not the only reason I'm cutting you off though." She winked.

"What's your name?"

The random and abrupt change in conversation took her off guard for a moment.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think you're really cute. And I'm just so embarrassed that you're seein me like this. I mean, what a fucked up first impression. And I wanna come back and meet you again when I'm not acting like a douchebag flirting with the beautiful woman behind the counter."

The gesture was sweet. And normally, she wouldn't of given a guy like this so many chances. And normally, she wouldn't even think twice about not giving him her name. But something about him, maybe it was the way he dressed, the slight messiness of his hair, or the look in his eyes; made her drawn to him. And gave her a good feeling that he wasn't just another 'douchebag flirting with the beautiful woman behind the counter.'

"Hey you got somebody to bring you home?"

"Yeah. Yeah I called my brother he's gonna come get me. Dammit I'm such a mess you must hate me."

She smiled and walked around to the other side of the counter.

"Here, lemme walk you out. You got all your stuff?"

She put her arm around his back, noting the strength of his muscles. He grabbed on to her tightly, but she was surprised by how gentlemen like he was with touching her, given his mental state at the moment.

As they exited the building and approached Raphael's car, Karai stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Thanks so much. You've been so nice-"

"My name is Karai."

He stared blankly for a moment, and then his face immediately turned into happiness. He smiled again and she couldn't help but giggle as his cheeks turned red.

"Thank you. Seriously thank you. I'm definitely gonna come see you again I mean it I-" clearing his throat "I'm Leonardo. And it's been such a goddamn pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

His headache ruthlessly attacked him, as if the nausea he had experienced all morning wasn't punishment enough. Laying back on his younger brother's couch, his mind went through all the reasons why last night was a bad idea.

"I will never drink again."

He groaned, his head falling back against the arm of the couch. Raphael snickered at the sight of his only older brother partaking in such an over dramatic response to his hangover.

"Damn Leo. You were a mess last night. Were you really drinking that much? Or are you just a-"

"I swear to god Raphael, one more remark on how I can't handle my drinks and I will-"

Before he could finish his threat, April walked in with a tray of scrambled eggs and ice cold water, while a look of disapproval shone on her face.

"Guys would you knock it off." she sighed while she softly placed the tray across Leo's lap. "you sound like children."

The brothers both tried hard to keep serious faces, though laughter threatened to come out of both of them simultaneously. April always went in to mother mode when she was around the Hamato brothers.

"Leo started it." Raph mumbled under his breath. He had thought he had gotten away with it, but red hair quickly whipped around as she gave Raphael a death glare. He smiled at his girlfriend before realizing she wasn't laughing.

"I mean sorry babe, won't happen again?" he gave her a wimpish grin and she shook her head and they watched as the corners of her lips finally curved upwards. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah it better not. Getting real sick of you two bickering all the time."

"Don't worry April, I'll keep him in line." Leo joked.

April turned to walk away and Raph quickly slapped her butt as she walked by. April jumped and turned around, pointing a finger at him as he giggled. She pressed a kiss to his lip before biting her lip, and departing back into the bedroom.

"I want that." Leo said solemnly.

"Me to slap your ass when you leave? That's a little weird bro. But if it'll make you happy-"

"Ugh Raph." Leo groaned and Raph laughed at himself, yet again. Slumping down onto the couch, his hand swatting at his brother's sock wearing toes, forcing him to make room.

"But seriously. I just want a happy relationship. Is that too much to ask for? I mean you and April. You got everything. An apartment, great memories, trust, love-"

"Lust." Raph added on and Leo rolled his eyes in response.

"Raphhh."

"Alright alright. I get what you're saying bro. I do. I mean I really am living like a King."

"Oh good grief." April added from the other room.

"But it's not that far out of reach man! You just gotta get yourself out there. And stop thinking about your ex."

Leo wriggled his nose, as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I know. You're probably right. Dammit why can't I just let her go?"

"Well you seemed to last night! I saw that chick that came out with you."

"That chick? What girl are you-"

KARAI. Leonardo shot up fast. He had completely forgotten about her. His emotions quickly turned from excitement to extreme embarrassment as memories of their conversation creeped back into his mind.

"She only talked to me for tips. " He sighed, while his hand rubbed his forehead, as he still felt the effects of his quick movements, and his body aching for him to slow down. "Besides I brought up Chloe. It was a disaster. She'll never want to talk to me again."

"Hey now. That's not the attitude you had in the car last night!"

"This is also not the LEO you had in the car last night either. " He hung his head down, looking at his plate of food that had now gotten cold. "It's fine. She was way out of my league anyway."

"Aw come on dude. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're not that far outta her league!"

"Raph's right." April entered, her hands behind her head, as her fingers finished wrapping her hair tie around her pony tail. "You're a great guy Leo. Super handsome and sweet. You just gotta… be more confident."

She smiled at Leo and he smirked back. April always had a way of making things seem better. A skill that Raphael did not possess.

"Annnnd, maybe don't open with the 'not over your ex' angle. Doesn't normally work."

"Heh yeah. I'll remember that. Thanks April." he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

She winked and tapped Raph on the shoulder.

"Come on babe we're gonna be late."

"Where're you guys headed?"

Leo asked, realizing as he looked towards the pair, that he was still in his clothes from the night before.

"Gym." April replied, as she stood impatiently by the door.

"Yeah I'm gonna go lift weights like a normal person. While April does… yoga." the word yoga had a very overly emphasized disgust sound as it left his mouth.

"Maybe you should try it sometime. It's not easy!"

"Yeahhh. Whatever you say babe."

He leaned in for a kiss but she playfully pushed his face away.

"You're such a little asshole." Raphael laughed and April walked out the door.

"Stay as long as you need, okay?"

Leo waved up his hand, but looking straight forward rather than at April.

"Yeah. Thanks April."

She smiled and left. Once Leo heard the door close shut, he let out a huge sigh, his legs stretching out as far as they could, while his arms did the same in the opposite direction. He was disgusted by himself. Is this really what it's come to? Taking refuge in his little brother's apartment? He rubbed his eyes intensely, and groaned as loud as he could.

 _I want what they have._

Karai's eyes flashed in his mind once more. From what he could remember, she was so kind and fun and interesting and beautiful. He wanted to see her again. Wanted to talk to her.

 _Maybe Raph and April are right. I should go see her._

Satisfied with his decision, he stood up. Catching his reflection in the mirror, a look of disgust came over him.

"Maybe I should shower first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who's reading this! It's been so fun to write and I really appreciate all your kind words. Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this next chapter out, but I promise even if I take awhile I'm not giving up on this story! Just some quick news, this fic has been nominated for the Best Romance category in the TMNT fanfiction challenge! I am so incredibly honored and even if I don't win, the fact I was nominated means the world to me! So yeah, enough of my sappy rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

Her fingers swiftly tussled at the sides of her head, moving her shoulder length ebony locks side to side. A perfectly winged eye squeezed shut for a moment, while the other watched her hair move.

Grabbing some more lipstick, she rubbed it against her lips, follow the soft curve of them, before grabbing her purse and heading out the door of her studio apartment. It was her day off after working a long night shift, and though most people would prefer to turn this into a rest day, Karai got bored too fast. Making lunch plans was much more entertaining then lying on her couch all day.

She found her friend seated at a booth in their favorite pizzeria, Michelangelo's Pizza. Not only was the food delicious (and BOY was it delicious) but the owner's friendliness and attitude made it a no brainer to return. She quickly rushed to sit across from her.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Nah don't worry about it." Shini flopped her hand. "I did put an order in already though. Figured by now I know what we're gonna get."

"Buffalo chicken pizza?"

"With an extra serving of blue cheese!" Shini quickly added on with a smirk. Karai shook her head with a laugh. Her and Shini had been friends since kindergarten. Shini was always the most loyal person in her life. Which she was mostly grateful for, except those few times she drove her absolutely nuts!

"How was work last night?"

"Eh you know. It was basically the same." Memories from the previous night flashed in her head. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes shone bright in her memory and without her even realizing it, a smile smeared on her face.

"Wow. You are definitely hiding something." Shini took her out of her thoughts, her eyebrows raised. There was no way she was gonna let Karai not tell her.

"Oh no no. Not really. I mean there was just, I mean he was just-"

"He?" Intrigue laced her words. "There's a He in your life?"

"No no no. He's not in my life. He was just, there, for a night. But not even a whole night just like 20 minutes. It's seriously not-"

"Karai." Shini quickly shut up her rambling. "What. Happened?"

Karai sighed. Unsure of why he made her so flustered. He wasn't even here anymore.

"Look it really was nothing. Just some guy that came in and complained about his ex. That's it."

"There is absolutely no way THAT'S it."

"Order up!" The familiar voice of the restaurant's owner filled their ears, a pizza in his hand. "Figured my most loyal customers deserve some special treatment, soooo" two homemade cheesecake slices were set down next to the pizza.

"Oh my goodness Mikey! You didn't have to do that!"

"I know." He winked. "Can I get you dudettes anything else?"

Shini shook her head. "This is more than enough! Thank you so much!"

"No problamo! Just holler if you need ANYTHING at all!"

Both of their mouths watered at the sight. He truly had a pizza making gift. They both simultaneously grabbed a slice, stuffing it into their mouths.

"Ohhhh myyyy goddd." Shini spoke with a mouth full of food.

"It's like I forget how good it is until I eat it again." Karai responded, dipping her piece into more blue cheese.

"Don't think I've forgotten by the way! This ridiculously good pizza hasn't distracted me that much."

"You're really gonna be so disappointed when you find out how little there is to know." Karai brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Then just tell me. Why're you hesitating!"

"Okay look." She placed her slice down, and sat back, staring directly at her friend. "He was kinda flirting with me a bit. Then he started complaining about his breakup and started apologizing to me, saying that I deserve better and stuff. So then I walked him out to his ride. And he claimed he was gonna come see me again sober. That's it."

"Was he hot?"

"I mean, yeah he was," her heart fluttered for a moment as memories of him came back, "he was cute."

"Think he'll actually come back in?"

"Ha. Doubt it. He probably doesn't even remember that happening. He was verrry drunk at the time. And even if he did, it sounds like he's still into his ex so."

Shini took another bite.

"Well you're right. I'm slightly disappointed."

"I told you!" Karai laughed. She didn't tell Shini about how he was still on her mind or how just the thought of him made her heart beat faster and a smile to appear on her face. She didn't totally know why she didn't want to. Perhaps she was embarrassed to have let this stranger make her so giddy. Embarrassed by her hopes of seeing him again.


End file.
